1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to rotary printing machines and in particular offset printing machines of the kind having a plate cylinder and a blanket cylinder driven by a common motor and having means for clamping plates or blankets.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When a blanket or printing plate is clamped or unclamped from a printing press, the printer must operate an "inching" switch repeatedly to move the plate cylinder or blanket cylinder to the necessary or optimum position for the use of a corresponding adjusting tool. Often, the cylinder is inched beyond the required position so that inchings must be repeated but in the opposite direction. This is a laborious, time-consuming and dangerous operation for the printer and adversely affects printing costs.